Moon Goddess: 2 ways
by EVERYTHINGERICANDSOOKIE
Summary: My versions of the night at Moon Goddess. The two chapters are similar, but different. They are both the same night, but they have alternative endings. Basically follows the plot of the show, of Season 4 episode 11, but it has a most happy ending in mind. And yes, I mean E and S! Version 1: Sookie and Eric make up Version 2: Sookie uses her light sooner. M just incase of future.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for checking this out. I always hated how Eric and Sookie acted during this whole scene, but I fixed it. Basically, I wrote it out, but I wanted two different endings, so this part is closer to the show, but with a Sookie and Eric endgame in mind!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Here I was at Moon Goddess, trying to save Tara and Lafayette and now I was being held against my will once again. It seems that every time I turn around, I'm getting beaten or taken. I was growing tired of it.

_Where was Eric?_ I thought, wondering why he hadn't come to get me yet. I guess I just was assuming he still cared after I dismissed him the other night.

It wasn't that I didn't love or want him. I did. Badly. But I was just so confused with everything. I mean, in my mind, it was only about a week ago I had broken up with Bill. I wasn't completely healed from that yet.

Holly and I were trying to convince Marnie to go out and talk to Eric and Bill.

"It's time for negotiation." She said, crossing the room. "The Vampires seem to like you. Will you join me?"

I nodded and ran past her to the front door. I pulled it opened and my eyes immediately landed on Eric.

"Eric!" I yelled out to him. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "Marnie wants' to negotiate!"

I noticed that Bill, Jessica, Pam, and Jason were also there and that the Vampire on the ground said something, but it was lost on me. I was too busy looking at Eric, trying to see my Eric in him.

Marnie began saying something and my attention was turned to her. Suddenly the vampire that was laying on the ground shot up and tried to attack Bill. He then flung her away from him and she hit the wall that was protecting the store.

"Oh, my, god." I said, as I heard her screams. It was the worst thing and I felt like I might throw up. I looked over at Eric and suddenly had the image of him meeting the same fate and I was overwhelmed with sadness and despair.

"Amazing, isn't it? The power of the sun, harnessed. The protection spell is intangible to most humans and not fatal, but to Vampires, one touch...death sentence."

I looked at her and then back to Eric, to see what he was taking from this. He just looked very angry.

"It makes no difference what you hid behind," Bill said, walking along the perimeter of the sun wall. "You have killed your last vampire."

"How optimistic." She said simply.

"Let the girl, go." Bill said, even though I really didn't want his help, I was thankful nonetheless.

I looked over at Eric again and saw that he was now staring right back at me.

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?" Marnie said, in a rude tone that made me want to just slap her.

Finally, Eric made some movement and stepped closer to me.

"Let the girl, GO!" He shouted out, his accent showing more. If the situation wasn't so dangerous, I would of thought it was hot, but right now I was just to scared. I looked at him, and in that moment I realized that I loved him more than anything and that Bill could go live in fucking Peru and not come back.

"Fine, the girl can go. But I'll need something in exchange." I looked back and forth from Marnie and Eric, wondering what she would want.

"What?" Bill asked her.

"Anything." Eric said, and that proved that it was him that I should be with. He didn't even blink. He just said it. He would do anything for me and I loved him for it. I stared at him, scared of what she might ask for, considering she was so fucking crazy.

I looked back to Marnie. "You're lives." She said, gleefully, evilly. I hated her even more. "Kill yourselves!"

I looked back to Eric. I knew he wouldn't except. I mean, he was Eric Northman, he wouldn't give up like that. But... he did say anything. I was suddenly terrified.

"And she walks free. Both of you." Marnie continued.

"Good one." Pam said, laughing. Yes, good, Pam was here. She wouldn't allow Eric to hurt himself.

"I wouldn't laugh to much. Your lips might fall off." I thought about that for less than a second before.

"Come on! Just make them a real offer. I'll listen! I know them, they'll," I said, begging her to listen to me, but bill interrupted.

"I accept." Bill said and I looked at him horrified.

"Fine." Eric said, his voice sounding almost thick with emotion.

"What?" Pam and Jessica said in unison.

"NO! NO!" I shouted, not believing my ears. I couldn't let Eric do this.

"QUIET" Bill yelled at me. "I have your word? You will set her free?"

"Free as a resurrected bird." She said, with a slight smile.

"Eric, you can't." I said softly, staring at him, feeling my eyes well up, but he wouldn't meet my eye.

"You realize, you will never leave this building alive? Everyone that you have ever cared for, will be slaughtered without mercy?" Bill asked, while Eric looked at him, refusing to look at me anymore.

I saw her nod out of peripheral vision, but I was still looking at my Eric. Yes, he was mine, even with his memories.

"Very well." Bill said softly, looking down. Finally Eric looked at me and the tears starting falling as the anger built up. They were just going to die for me. Just like that. WHY WEREN'T THEY TRYING ANYTHING ELSE?

Eric and Bill turned to each other and discussed how there deaths would play out. Bill would kill my Eric and Pam would then kill Bill. I started sobbing out of anger and out of being scared.

Eric then got on his knees in a way that no man ever should. He was on his knees giving up. I couldn't believe this.

"The True Death to save Bo Peep?" I would have laughed any other time. "I don't think so."

She vamped over to the van and got out a gun of some sort.

"PAM I FORBID YOU!" Eric yelled after her, but it was too late, she had already fired off the shot. I screamed just as it came towards me, but it hit the wall and bounced off.

The bomb thing flew back and hit the everyone and I was terrified for them.

Eric didn't notice because he had vamped over to Pam and said something I couldn't here, but then I heard him yell at her.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" My heart fluttered at that and I wanted nothing more that to be in his arms, but I saw that Marnie was now waking up.

Then she grabbed me and forced me back inside.

"Did you see that?" Marnie asked me. "They don't care about you. There's not negotiating with them. They see it as weakness! And I am not weak."

"You sure as shit, ain't!" Said the one guy, who's name I had forgotten, but he seemed to be the only one here to really care about killing vampires. "You fired that one fanger, like a moth to a bug zapper! Right, right. That was fucking awesome!"

Then he proceeded to give her a high five and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

Marnie then walked over to the pool of blood left over from that poor girl. She kneeled next to it and waved her hand over it.

"Show me the present." She said and them smiled creepily. Then she said, "Show me future."

And I guess she didn't like what she saw, because she backed away from it, screaming.

"The Vampires are planning on murdering us all. Quickly, form a circle." But no one moved. "I saw it! In the blood! If we do nothing, were signing out own death warrents."

The only one who moved was the creepy guy.

"They have no regard for out lives, so just, join me now." She said, and people did start forming the circle she had asked for. Even Tara and Holly. But I didn't move. I just stood there with my arms crossed in front of me. Marnie looked at me, annoyed and crossed over to me. "I wish for everyone to leave here alive. I don't guarantee it."

Then she walked back over to her spot in the circle and I decided to join after all, for fear of her hurting my friends again. Everyone started chanting, but I refused to join in with that. Just holding these evil freaks hands was enough.

Suddenly, I heard Jason screaming into my mind, _OH SHIT! There gonna fry! Stop this Sook! _And I saw just what this spell was doing. It was forcing the vampires to walk into the Sun Wall. I gathered up all my anger and power and forced it out of me. It traveled through out the circle and knocked everyone down.

"YOU CROSSED ME!" Marnie yelled, pointing at me.

"Not on purpose! Sometimes it just happens when I get upset." I lied.

"It's true! I've seen it! She's telling the truth!" Tara said, getting up with Holly's help.

"BE QUIET!" Marnie screamed at her.

"Yeah, shut up Tara!" The creepy guy told Tara.

"FUCK YOU, YOU UNCLE TOM! Yeah, I said it." Tara screamed at him, charging towards him, before Holly stopped her.

"Marnie, I'm sorry!" I said, trying to convince I hadn't betrayed her, even thought I had.

"You have all betrayed me." Marnie said.

Then Marnie faced me and started chanting and everyone was shoved back against the walls and couldn't move. Then a ring of fire enclosed around me.

I heard everyone talking, but I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"NO! NO! Please! Oh god! NO! AHHHH!" I was stuck in my spot turning around trying to find a way to escape. "PLEASE! HELP! HELPAHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the spirit that was possessing Marnie, broke free from her hold and disappered. The fire went out and I was extremely relieved.

"I fucking quit this group." Tara said. and rushed over to me and hugged me.

Then Eric and Bill vamped into the building and all I wanted to do was run over to Eric, but I knew not to do that yet. He still had stuff to take care of.

Bill held up a gun and I had to stop him. "Bill! Don't shot! They're innocent! Marnie was holding them hostage, I swear!"

"Just Marnie." He said, and everyone but the creepy guy fled to either side of the room.

"NO SHIT!" The creepy guy yelled. "Listen, bloodsuckers! You want to get to Marnie, you got to go through me."

I almost laughed. Was this guy for real? He thought he could take on my thousand-year old Viking?

Then Eric vamped over and ripped his heart out. Took a few steps closer to Marnie, and then drank out of it like a juice box. Oh, he was a keeper. Then he turned back around and threw the heart over his shoulder like it was no big deal. Badass Vampire Sheriff.

Then he looked over at me and licked the blood off his fingers and as wrong as it was, I was a little turned on.

Bill lifted his gun once more.

"No one lived forever! NOT EVEN YOU!" Marnie screamed and Bill took his shot. He probably didn't need to shoot so many times, though.

Then he shot her one last time in the head. She fell backwards and that was the end of Marnie the Witch.

Bill then asked Eric to glamour all the humans into forgetting everything.

"Your Majesty? I glamoured them as you requested." Eric said, and he and Bill went and stood over by the door, talking in low tones.

I stood there next to Tara, and was thinking about going over to Eric. He and Bill walked further away, and he glanced over at me. I smiled at him, but he just looked back to Bill.

Ok. Enough was Enough. I started crossing the room as Bill walked out the door and Eric started following him.

I caught him just before he was able to cross the door.

"Eric! Wait!" I said, realizing the irony in my words, as I reached out and put my hand on his arm to stop him.

He stopped and turned back to me and I searched his face for my Eric. When he finally met my eyes, I saw it. "What?"

"Can we talk?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"About, what Sookie? How much you still love Bill?" He said, and my eyes welled up with tears at his harsh words. I turned my head to the side, whipping my left eye quickly and when I turned back to him, I saw that he looked pained. "I'm, I'm sorry."

"No, I deserved that. It's just, I'm sorry too. I, I know now it was just his blood. I'm so sorry." I said, wanting to hug him so bad, but unsure if he would welcome that.

Then he came towards me and wrapped me into his arms.

"I love you, Eric." I said against his chest, slowly wrapping my arms around his waist. "Will you take me back?"

"Yes, of course. I love you too." He pulled back and kissed me slowly, but it was far from boring.

Then I pulled back and started hitting his chest.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN ERIC NORTHMAN, OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK AND BEAT YOUR ASS!" He grabbed my wrists as I was crying over and over.

"Sookie, I was never in any danger. They weren't wooden bullets." He said, leaning down to kiss me, which calmed me considerably.

"Let's go home, huh?" I asked, when the kiss was done. "Just let me say goodbye to everyone."

"Ok." He said, and he leaned against the door frame as I went back inside and said goodbye to Tara, Lafayette, Jesus, Holly, Jason, and Jessica. Pam was nowhere to be found.

I came back out and saw that he was where I had left him. I walked over to him and grabbed his blood free hand.

"How will we get home?"

"We'll fly." He said, with a smirk, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You can fly?" I said, smiling at him as well.

"Why, yes, Miss. Stackhouse, yes I can." He said, and he vamped out of the building and into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Part 2, where Sookie uses her powers sooner. This was the original version, but then I watched the scene and I remembered how I always wanted Sookie to go up to Eric, and yeah, this is that!**

**READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_***Disclaimer***_

_**Not my characters. They belong to HBO or Charlaine Harris. But I just love S and E together so much.**_

I couldn't believe that this was happening. Here I was at Moon Goddess, trying to save Tara and Lafayette and now I was being held against my will once again. It seems that every time I turn around, I'm getting beaten or taken. I was growing tired of it.

_Where was Eric?_ I thought, wondering why he hadn't come to get me yet. I guess I just was assuming he still cared after I dismissed him the other night.

It wasn't that I didn't love or want him. I did. Badly. But I was just so confused with everything. I mean, in my mind, it was only about a week ago I had broken up with Bill. I wasn't completely healed from that yet.

Holly and I were trying to convince Marnie to go out and talk to Eric and Bill.

"It's time for negotiation." She said, crossing the room. "The Vampires seem to like you. Will you join me?"

I nodded and ran past her to the front door. I pulled it opened and my eyes immediately landed on Eric.

"Eric!" I yelled out to him. He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. "Marnie wants' to negotiate!"

I noticed that Bill, Jessica, Pam, and Jason were also there and that the Vampire on the ground said something, but it was lost on me. I was too busy looking at Eric, trying to see my Eric in him.

Marnie began saying something and my attention was turned to her. Suddenly the vampire that was laying on the ground shot up and tried to attack Bill. He then flung her away from him and she hit the wall that was protecting the store.

"Oh, my, god." I said, as I heard her screams. It was the worst thing and I felt like I might throw up. I looked over at Eric and suddenly had the image of him meeting the same fate and I was overwhelmed with sadness and despair.

"Amazing, isn't it? The power of the sun, harnessed. The protection spell is intangible to most humans and not fatal, but to Vampires, one touch...death sentence."

I looked at her and then back to Eric, to see what he was taking from this. He just looked very angry.

"It makes no difference what you hid behind," Bill said, walking along the perimeter of the sun wall. "You have killed your last vampire."

"How optimistic." She said simply.

"Let the girl, go." Bill said, even though I really didn't want his help, I was thankful nonetheless.

I looked over at Eric again and saw that he was now staring right back at me.

"Oh, so you'd like to negotiate?" Marnie said, in a rude tone that made me want to just slap her.

Finally, Eric made some movement and stepped closer to me.

"Let the girl, GO!" He shouted out, his accent showing more. If the situation wasn't so dangerous, I would of thought it was hot, but right now I was just to scared. I looked at him, and in that moment I realized that I loved him more than anything and that Bill could go live in fucking Peru and not come back.

"Fine, the girl can go. But I'll need something in exchange." I looked back and forth from Marnie and Eric, wondering what she would want.

"What?" Bill asked her.

"Anything." Eric said, and that proved that it was him that I should be with. He didn't even blink. He just said it. He would do anything for me and I loved him for it. I stared at him, scared of what she might ask for, considering she was so fucking crazy.

I looked back to Marnie. "You're lives." She said, gleefully, evilly. I hated her even more. "Kill yourselves!"

I looked back to Eric. I knew he wouldn't except. I mean, he was Eric Northman, he wouldn't give up like that. But... he did say anything. I was suddenly terrified.

"And she walks free. Both of you." Marnie continued.

"Good one." Pam said, laughing. Yes, good, Pam was here. She wouldn't allow Eric to hurt himself.

"I wouldn't laugh to much. Your lips might fall off." I thought about that for less than a second before.

"Come on! Just make them a real offer. I'll listen! I know them, they'll," I said, begging her to listen to me, but bill interrupted.

"I accept." Bill said and I looked at him horrified.

"Fine." Eric said, his voice sounding almost thick with emotion.

"What?" Pam and Jessica said in unison.

"NO! NO!" I shouted, not believing my ears. I couldn't let Eric do this.

"QUIET" Bill yelled at me. "I have your word? You will set her free?"

"Free as a resurrected bird." She said, with a slight smile.

"Eric, you can't." I said softly, staring at him, feeling my eyes well up, but he wouldn't meet my eye.

"You realize, you will never leave this building alive? Everyone that you have ever cared for, will be slaughtered without mercy?" Bill asked, while Eric looked at him, refusing to look at me anymore.

I saw her nod out of peripheral vision, but I was still looking at my Eric. Yes, he was mine, even with his memories.

"Very well." Bill said softly, looking down. Finally Eric looked at me and the tears starting falling as the anger built up. They were just going to die for me. Just like that. WHY WEREN'T THEY TRYING ANYTHING ELSE?

Eric and Bill turned to each other and discussed how there deaths would play out. Bill would kill my Eric and Pam would then kill Bill. I started sobbing out of anger and out of being scared.

Eric then got on his knees in a way that no man ever should. He was on his knees giving up. I couldn't believe this.

Pam looked at me and gave me a pleading look, like she was trying to get me to trust her. I nodded once through me tears, feeling like she was my last choice.

"The True Death to save Bo Peep?" I would have laughed any other time. "I don't think so."

She vamped over to the van and got out a gun of some sort.

"PAM I FORBID YOU!" Eric yelled after her, but it was too late, she had already fired off the shot. I screamed just as it came towards me, but it hit the wall and bounced off.

Thank the lord that she stopped this madness from happening. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were lit up. I turned to Marnie and hit her with as much force as I had which was a lot because he flew back 5 feet and landed on the ground, as the bomb thing flew back and hit the vampires and Jason.

Eric didn't notice because he had vamped over to Pam and said something I couldn't here, but then I heard him yell at her.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" My heart fluttered at that and I wanted nothing more that to be in his arms, but I saw that Marnie was now waking up.

"YOU!" She said, suddenly appearing in front of me. She grabbed my hair hard and forced me to the ground, but didn't stop pulling my hair. My hands shot up to grab onto hers to try and pull her hands away

"AWW! LET ME GO!" Said, sobbing from the physical pain this time.

Eric then vamped back over right before the wall.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" He told her, yelling again. He could be really scary sometimes.

"Fine." She said, backing up and beginning to chant again. Suddenly a ring of fire surrounded me, as I slowly stood up. I could feel the heat against my skin and it felt like I was burning.

"NO! NO! Please! Oh god! NO! AHHHH!" I was stuck in my spot turning around trying to find a way to escape. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"NO! NO! STOP THIS! SOOKIE! IT WILL BE OK!" I heard Eric shout, looking out at him, sobbing uncontrollably. The pain was unbearable and I noticed that the ends my hair were starting to singe.

Then it stopped and I feel to the ground, sobbing from the pain and the burns I had. I saw that my arms were burnt and I couldn't even imagine what my face looked like.

"You wanted her to burn, Vampire?" Marnie asked Pam, who was not standing just behind Eric. "Now she did." She laughed then and started chanting again and the vampires suddenly were being pulled towards the sun wall.

"NO! NO MORE!" I shouted and zapped her again, only this time I put all my pain and hatered into it and she was thrown back against the building and when she fell to the ground, I saw that that her head had split open and she was laying motionless.

"Oh dead God." I whispered, when suddenly a pair of arms, picked me up.

"LET ME GO! GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed a struggled, furthering damaging my skin, seeing as how the burns were being rubbed. I blacked out for a few seconds and felt my body being turned around.

"Sookie! It's me. Ok? It's me." It was Bill, and so not the person I wanted to see.

"Eric?" I said, looking around me. I saw that the wall was gone and that Jessica was feeding Jason her blood, probably because of the bomb backfiring on all of them. "Where's Eric?"

Suddenly it dawned on me. He had been standing close to the wall when the spell started.

"BILL! WHERE IS HE? WHERE? TELL ME!" I said, hysterical. "HE'S DEAD. ISN'T HE?"

"My King, I believe that the lady was asking for me." Eric said. I freed myself from Bill's grasp and rushed over to him.

"Eric! You're ok!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck, ignoring the pain for a moment.

"Sookie, let me heal you." He said. I nodded and he bit into his wrist.

When I was healed I backed up and looked at him and started hitting his chest.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT EVER AGAIN ERIC NORTHMAN, OR SO HELP ME I WILL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK AND BEAT YOUR ASS!" He grabbed my wrists as I was crying over and over.

"Sookie, I was never in any danger. They weren't wooden bullets." He said, leaning down to kiss me, which calmed me considerably.

"Let's go home, huh?" I asked, when the kiss was done. "Just let me say goodbye to everyone."

"Ok." He said, and he leaned against the doorframe as I went back inside and said goodbye to Tara, Lafayette, Jesus, Holly, Jason, and Jessica. Jessica and Bill were glamouring the humans, but Pam was no where to be found.

I came back out and saw that he was were I had left him. I walked over to him and grabbed his blood free hand.

"How will we get home?" I asked him, knowing he had come in a van with Bill. Ew.

"We'll fly." He said, with a smirk, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"You can fly?" I said, smiling at him as well.

"Why, yes, Miss. Stackhouse, yes I can." He said, and he vamped out of the building and into the air.

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue? If so, which version is better? 1 or 2?**


End file.
